Freya Hadeshaen
Freya Hadeshaen is a human wizard who has served in the Concordance Military Alliance, eventually joining the S.W.O.R.D. taskforce allowing her to adventure under her recognisance. She is a quiet and reserved soldier, with a fiery temper. Past Born on the mainly elven town of Port Banríon, Freya was the middle child of 5. Daughter of the human couple Vigdis and Folkvar Hadeshaen, Freya grew up in the poor district of the port town, in a cramped and draughty house. Even as a child, the touch of magic was upon her and this lead to her becoming something of an outsider, the other children giving her a wide berth. Even her siblings avoided her, leading to Freya to take solace in her own company. This made her quiet and introverted and she would often go off on walks through the nearby forests. It was on one of these walks that Freya had probably the most fateful encounter of her life. Becoming lost, a hedge wizard found the sobbing Freya and took her to his hut. There he saw the aura of magic about her and taught her some basic tricks, as well as gifting her a book of basic spells. Honing her magical talent, Freya ravenously consumed every magical tome she could. It was her search for knowledge of the arcana that led her to join the Concordance. Offering to train her in the ways of combat magic, the Concordance seemed like the best way for her to satisfy her lust for arcane secrets. It was during her training that Freya had her first experience of love, or at least lust. A dashing half-orc hexblade warlock by the name of Fjord came to the bootcamp, seeking to improve his skill with the arcane. Immediately enthralled with each other, Freya and Fjord had a whirlwind romance, but it was not to last. Fjord decided that the Concordance didn't have the answers he needed, and he left in the night. Recommitting to her training and studies, Freya excelled at combat magic, eventually joining Special Wizards Operations, Reconnaissance Division (S.W.O.R.D.) This taskforce allowed wizards to operate independently in the field, seeking out magical threats to Aldernon, offering the assistance to locals. Shortly into her first tour in S.W.O.R.D., Freya was dispatched to the Ish Sah Valley Pass Garrison by her superior officer, General Tlannatar Iarfaren. Freya was instructed to rendezvous with Commaner Iarfaren, and they would proceed to the garrison. Freya was unsure the purpose of the mission, but Tlannatar immediately went and met with operations commander of the garrison, General Urth Clawhorn. During this suspicious meeting, the garrison was 'attacked' by a caravan of dragonborn exiles from the Golden Sands. Approaching down the valley, defying all orders to turn back, the dragonborn pleaded to be allowed to pass through the valley. A scout spotted the cause of their plea; a horde of undead shambling after the caravan. The dragonborn were doomed and Freya wanted to intervene, but was told by Commander Iarfaren to stand down, command was the remit of General Clawhorn. Freya watched in horror as the dragonborn were fired upon, incinerated by the barrels of oil positioned through the pass as an undead countermeasure. One of the dragonborn managed to reach a section of wall near Freya and pleadingly passed a piece of golden metal to the wizard, a crown shard. The dragonborn begged Freya to do 'what was right' with the shard. Freya was contemplating the request, and whether she should report it to her Commander, but what she saw next cemented the notion of descent in her mind. Clawhorn ordered his men to scavenge the corpses for any dragonborn weapons, showing little respect to what were unarmed civilians. Disgusted by the actions of her senior officers, Freya attempted to report the actions of Iarfaren and Clawhorn, but was rebuffed by bureaucracy of the Concordance, and then dismissed without stipend. Gathering her possessions, including the crown shard, she set out to investigate 'what was right' herself. This lead her to an inn in the middle of nowhere, and an adventurer called Elsa... Present After a heated encounter with the creatures known as the Dark Jesters, Freya allied with the half-orc Lukazra and the tiefling Baelfire Darkstar. Realising they had a common goal, the three set out to recover more crown shards. Along the way, they met with the firbolg Gráinne, crossed paths with more Dark Jesters. In the middle of a brutal storm, Freya was summoned back to Concordance headquarters, where it turned out that her discharge had been unauthorised and Iarfaren and Clawhorn were now fugitives from the Concordance. Her records were corrected and her stipend reimbursed retroactively. On her way back to rejoin her allies, Freya met with an old friend with the nickname 'Can O' Worms', who gave her a strange and cryptic note. But when she next saw Can O' Worms, he claimed to not know Freya. Future Write Freya's goals here. * Staff of Great Potential - Part 1: Obtained wood from sunless citadel. Part two, forged within a battle of giant might? Category:Kingslayers of Darkwater